This Is War
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: William Lannister is friends with the Starks, and would willingly protect them from anyone. What happens when a young wolf starts to fall for this Lion? And is there another reason as to why William is called the 'Wolf of Lannister? Arya Stark& OC Rated T because of William, and Tyrion and of course Bronn and Yoren! Ned lives in this one.
1. Prologue

***Sorry to people that had been reading my original This Is War, but I couldn't continue it the way it was, I got sort of bored and...well yeah. I made the characters slightly older so it wouldn't be freaky and it leaves more room for ideas, Rickon is seven, Bran is twelve, Arya is fourteen, Sansa is fifteen, Joffrey is fifteen, Jon is sixteen, Robb is sixteen. So anyway this is the re-make of it, William is still the main character in it and he's still a Lannister, but I didn't like the way I introduced him, so...yeah...Hope you enjoy it! **

Jon Snow settled back on the bench amongst the younger squires. Jon watched the procession walk by. His lord father, Ned Stark, had come first escorting the queen. She was very beautiful, a jeweled tiara gleamed amidst her long golden hair, the emeralds matching her green eyes. Ned helped her up the steps of the dais and led her to her seat.

King Robert came next, with Lady Stark on his arm. After them came the children, Rickon came first, managing the walk with as much dignity as a seven year old could muster. Robb came close behind him, wearing grey wool trimmed with white, the Stark colors. He had the Princess Myrcella on his arm. Jon noticed the shy looks she gave Robb as they passed, and Robb had a large grin on his face.

Arya was next with plump young Tommen, whose white-blonde hair was longer than hers. Sansa was with the crown prince, Joffrey Baratheon. A thick tangle of blond curls dripped down past his golden choker and high velvet collar, he had his mother's emerald eyes. Sansa looked radiant as she walked beside him, but Jon didn't like Joffrey's pouty lips or the bored, disdainful way he looked at Winterfell's Great Hall.

He was more interested in the pair that were about to come next, the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. The Lion and the Imp; there was no mistaking which was which. Ser Jaime Lannister was twin to Queen Cersei; tall and golden, with flashing green eyes and a smile that cut like a knife. He wore crimson silk, high black boots, a black satin cloak. On the breast of his tunic, the lion of his House was embroidered in gold thread, roaring it's defiance, they called him the Lion of Lannister to his face and whispered 'Kingslayer' behind his back.

Then Jon looked at the other one, Tyrion Lannister, the second youngest of Tywin Lannister's children. All that the gods had given to Cersei and Jaime, they had denied Tyrion. He was a dwarf, half his brother's height. His head was too large for his body, one green eye and one black eye peered out from under a lank fall of hair so blonde it seemed white.

A young man snuck into the Great Hall just as the two Lannisters were about to walk up to the dais. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked a lot like his brother Jaime, but was a bit taller than Jaime, he looked muscular but was slender at the same time. He wore the black robes of the Night's Watch and grinned at Jaime and Tyrion, Jaime pulled his brother into a hug. The young man pushed his brothers forward and they continued on.

Theon Greyjoy was next, and Jon's uncle, Benjen Stark. The youngest Lannister, the young man that had just walked in, bowed to Benjen Stark. Benjen grinned at him and curtsied to him. The young Lannister held his arm out for Benjen, who grinned and looped his arm through it, before they walked to the dais. Jon smiled in amusement at Benjen and was amazed that the young Lannister could keep a straight face, Theon looked back every few seconds before turning back around and smiling.

As they walked by Jon, and Benjen looked over at him and smiled. The Lannister looked over at Jon, and he winked and grinned, his emotionless face was lit up with amusement. Jon thought that he was more handsome than Jaime. And it was then, while the Lannister was smiling at him in amusement, that Jon recognized the young Lannister, people called him the 'Wolf'. He was the liveliest, friendliest and easily the most amusing of the Lannisters.

As they reached the great table, the Lannister took a seat beside Jaime Lannister, and Jon watched in amazement, as both faces lit up even more, making them even more handsome than they were.

* * *

Jon stormed out of the Great Hall furious. "Boy," a voice called out to him. Jon turned around, Tyrion Lannister was sitting on the ledge above the door to the Great Hall, looking rather like a gargoyle. Tyrion grinned down at him and asked, "Is that animal a wolf?"

"A direwolf," Jon answered, "His name is Ghost." He stared up at Tyrion, his disappointment suddenly forgotten. "What are you doing up there? Why aren't you at the feast?" It was only then that Jon noticed that Tyrion's younger brother was sitting beside him. "I learned a long time ago that it's considered rude to vomit on your brothers," Tyrion answered. "And I learned that it's frowned upon to punch your brother after he throws up on you," his brother answered grinning.

"Might I have a closer look at your wolf?" Tyrion asked Jon. Jon hesitated then nodded slowly, "Can you climb down, or shall I bring a ladder." Tyrion's brother erupted into laughter. "Oh, bleed that," Tyrion said. He pushed himself off the ledge into the empty air, Jon gasped, then watched with awe as Tyrion Lannister spun around in a tight ball, landed lightly on his hands, then vaulted backward onto his legs. "Bravo!" his brother said clapping his hands and grinning. Ghost backed away from Tyrion uncertainly.

"I believe I've frightened your wolf," Tyrion said, "My apologies." Just as Jon was about to stand up for his wolf, the other Lannister jumped off his perch above the door. "He's not scared," the Lannister said grinning at the wolf, "Come on, I promise I don't bite, can't make any promises about Tyrion however." The wolf pup padded closer and nuzzled at Jon's face, but he kept a wary eye on Tyrion Lannister, and when the dwarf reached out to pet him, he drew back and bared his fangs in a silent snarl. "Shy isn't he?" Tyrion observed. "Cersei could learn something from him," the other Lannister muttered.

"Sit, Ghost," Jon commanded, "That's it. Keep still." He looked up at the dwarf. "You can touch him now. He won't move until I tell him to. I've been training him." "I see," Tyrion said, then ruffled the snow-white fur between Ghost's ears and said, "Nice wolf." "If I wasn't here, he'd tear out your throat," Jon said, it wasn't actually true yet, but it would be. "In that case; you better stay close," Tyrion replied. "I apologize," the other Lannister said to Jon, "My name is William Lannister, not many people know my name, they just call me the 'Wolf' or they don't really care because I don't turn up to court so they don't have to know my name."

"I am Tyrion Lannister," Tyrion said. "I know," Jon answered, he stood up. "You're Ned Stark's bastard aren't you?" Tyrion asked. Jon felt a coldness go through him, he pressed his lips together. William elbowed his brother and groaned. "Did I offend you?" Tyrion asked, and actually seemed rather sympathetic, "Sorry. Dwarfs don't have to be tactful, generations of capering fools in motley have won me the right to dress badly and say any damn thing that comes into my head." Tyrion grinned at Jon. "You are the bastard though?"

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father," Jon answered stiffly. "Yes, I can see it," Tyrion replied, "You have more of the North in you than your brothers." "Half-brothers," Jon corrected, but William could see that he was slightly please by Tyrion's comment. "You are still a Stark, to my eyes anyway," William said to Jon, and Jon's smile widened. "Let me give you some counsel bastard," Tyrion said to Jon, "never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength, then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it." "And it will never be used to hurt you," William finished.

"What do you two know about being a bastard?" Jon asked. "All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes," Tyrion answered. "The youngest son of Lord Tywin, and who has joined the Night's Watch basically giving up my chance at being Lord of Casterly Rock," William answered raising an eyebrow, "People frown upon that, oh and the fact that I always turned up to court covered in mud and always got in trouble." "You are your mother's trueborn son of Lannister," Jon replied. "Am I?" Tyrion replied sardonic, "Do tell my lord father, my mother died with worry for me, she had caught a fever while looking after me when I was injured, and my father's never been sure." "I don't even know who my mother was," Jon said.

"Some woman, no doubt, most of them are," Tyrion replied and gave Jon a rueful grin, "Remember this boy, all dwarfs may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs." And with that, Tyrion turned and sauntered back into the feast, whistling a tune. When he opened the door, the light from within threw his shadow clear across the yard, and for just a moment Tyrion Lannister stood tall as a king. "I apologize for my brother," William said grimacing slightly, "But he gives good advice, you should follow it."

* * *

The day after the feast, Jon and William were sitting down watching the other boys practice their fighting. Jon was watching the action, so absorbed that he seemed unaware of her approach, until his white wolf moved to meet them. Nymeria stalked closer on wary feet. Ghost, already larger than his litter mates, smelled her, gave her ear a careful nip, and settled back down. Jon gave Arya a curious look, "Shouldn't you be working on your stitches, little sister?"

Arya frowned and made a face at Jon. "I wanted to see them fight," Arya said. "Come here then," Jon said to Arya. "Anyway, I'll slow your Septa down and give you a few minutes to make a fun for it if she finds you," William said grinning at her before jumping out of his seat and bowing to her, "I do apologize, William Lannister at your service my lady." Arya grinned at him, and William grinned back at her.

Arya climbed up on the window and sat beside Jon, to a chorus of thuds and grunts from the yard below. To her disappointment, it was the younger boys drilling. Bran was so heavily padded he looked as though he had belted on a featherbed, and Prince Tommen, who was plump to begin with, seemed positively round. They were huffing and puffing and hitting each other with padded wooden swords under the watchful eye of old Ser Rodrik Cassel, master-at-arms.

"A shade more exhausting than needlework," Jon observed. "A shade more fun than needlework," Arya said. Jon grinned reached over, and messed up her hair. Arya was flushed, they had always been close. "Why aren't you in the yard?" Arya asked him. Jon gave her a half-hearted smile. "Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes," Jon replied, "Any bruises they take in the practice yard must come from trueborn swords. "Oh," Arya said, and she saw William glaring at Joffrey. "If Joffrey wasn't there, I'd say I could get the Hound to help you lot fight," William muttered, "But oh no, Cersei's little boy has to be perfect."

Arya and Jon looked at William and burst out laughing. "I could do just as good as Bran," Arya said suddenly, "He's only twelve, I'm fourteen." Jon looked over at her, "You're too skinny I doubt you could even lift a longsword, little sister, never mind swing one." "I don't know about that Jon," William said looking at Arya, "I've got a small dagger, and while the others are all padded up and swinging their longswords, Arya would be quick and agile and would be able to quickly dodge their attacks and ware them out as well."

"You see Prince Joffrey?" Jon asked. Arya hadn't, not at first glance, but when she looked again she found him to the back, under the shade of the high stone wall. He was surrounded by men she didn't recognize, young squires in the livery of Lannister and Baratheon, they were all strangers. There were a few older men amongst them; knights.

"Look at the arms on his surcoat," Jon suggested. Arya looked, an ornate shield had been embroidered on the prince's padded surcoat. No doubt the needlework was exquisite. The arms were divided down the middle; on one side was the crowned stag of the royal House, on the other the lion of Lannister. "The Lannisters are proud," Jon said and glanced over at William apologetically, "You'd think the royal sigil would be sufficent, but no. He makes his mother's House equal in honor to the king's." "The woman is important too!" Arya protested and William grinned at her. "Perhaps, you should do the same thing, little sister," Jon suggested, "Wed Tully to Stark in your arms." "A wolf with a fish in its mouth?" William asked, and they all burst into laughter at that image.

"That would look silly," Arya said, "Besides, if a girl can't fight, why should she have a coat of arms?" "Girls get the arms but not the swords, bastards get the swords but not the arms, I did not make the rules, little sister," Jon answered. "When your older you could always enter a joust dressed up as a man," William suggested, "And then when you beat the knights, you can show yourself as a young woman and you will be asked if you'd like to be a knight."

There was a shout from the courtyard below, Prince Tommen was rolling in the dust, trying to get up and failing. All the padding made him look like a turtle on its back, Bran was standing over him, with upraised wooden sword, ready to whack him again, once he regained his feet. "Enough!" Ser Rodrick called out, "Well fought. Lew, Dennis help them out of their armor." He looked around. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?" Robb already sweaty from a previous bout, moved forward eagerly, "Gladly."

Joffrey moved into the sunlight in response do Rodrik's summons, his hair shone like spun gold. He looked bored and said, "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik." "Then it should suit you just fine," William muttered under his breath, and Jon and Arya grinned.

Theon Greyjoy then said aloud, "You are children." William let out a roar of laughter, and Theon looked over at him and bowed slightly. "Robb may be a child," Joffrey replied, "I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword." "You bloody idiot, Robb is older than you," William muttered.

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said, "Are you afraid?" "Oh terrified," Joffrey said mockingly, "You're so much older." Jon looked down on the scene with a frown. "Joffrey is truly a little shit," he told Arya, and William snorted. "He's worse than that," William muttered.

Ser Rodrik tugged thoughtfully at his white whiskers. "What are you suggesting?" he asked the prince. "Live steel," Joffrey answered. "Done," Robb said instantly, "You'll be sorry!" "Live steel is too dangerous," Ser Rodrik said putting a hand on Robb's shoulder, "I will permit you tourney swords, with blunted edges." Joffrey said nothing, but a man strange to Arya, a tall knight with black hair and burn scars on his face, pushed forward in front of the prince, "This is your prince. Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, _ser__?" _

"Master at arms of Winterfell, Clegane, and you would do well not to forget it," Ser Rodrik replied. "Are you training women here?" the burned man wanted to know, he was muscled like a bull. "I am training _knights_," Ser Rodrik said pointedly, "They will have steel when they are ready. When they are of an age."

"How old are you boy?" the burned man asked Robb. "Sixteen," Robb answered. "I killed a man at twelve, you can be sure it was not with a blunt sword," the man said. Arya could see Robb bristle, his pride was wounded he turned on Ser Rodrik, "Let me do it. I can beat him." "Beat him with a tourney blade then," Ser Rodrik said. Joffrey shrugged, "Come and see me when you're older, Stark. If you're not _too_ old." There was laughter from the Lannister men, Robb's curses rang through the yard, and Arya saw William jump out of the window and walked over to them, Theon Greyjoy seized Robb's arm to keep him away from the prince.

"Come, Tommen," Joffrey said to his younger brother and feigned a yawn, "The hour of play is done. Leave the children to their frolics." "You do realize that Robb is in fact protecting you, oh dearest nephew," William said, "If he did actually injure you or draw blood, you would go running to Cersei and she would order Robb's execution and then Ned Stark would ask for justice for his son, and we would have a civil war on our hands, and let me tell you something, I think I would side with the Starks." The burned knight nodded to William as a sign of respect, Arya and Jon hadn't even seen him do that to Joffrey, William nodded back to him. Joffrey and his friends left.

"The show is done," Jon said to Arya as he climbed off the window, "You had best run back to your room, little sister. Septa Mordane will surely be lurking. The longer you hide, the sterner the penance. You'll be sewing all through winter. When the spring thaw comes, they will find your body with a needle still locked tight between your frozen fingers." Arya didn't think it was very funny, "I hate needlework! It's not fair!"

"Nothing is fair," Jon said, he messed up her hair again and walked away from her and towards William. Ghost moving silently beside him, Nymeria started to follow too, then stopped and came back when she saw that Arya was not coming. Reluctantly, she turned in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 1

William had disappeared for a while, and he only came back just as everyone was either preparing to go South with the King or going North, to the Wall.

Jon walked into the room where Bran was lying down, he still hadn't woken yet. Lady Stark was beside Bran's bed. She had been there, day and night, for close on a fortnight. Not for a moment had she left Bran's side. She had her meals brought to her here, and chamber pots as well, and a small hard bed to sleep on, though it was said she scarcely slept at all. She fed him herself, the honey and water and herb mixture that sustained life, not once did she leave the room, so Jon had stayed away.

But he was leaving today, and wanted to see his half-brother before he left. Lady Stark looked over, for a moment she didn't recognize Jon, then she blinked. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to see Bran," Jon said, "To say good-bye."

"You've said it. Now go away," Lady Stark said. Jon took a nervous step into the room, "Please." "I told you to leave," Lady Stark said coldly, "We don't want you here." "He's my brother," Jon said. "Shall I call the guards?" Lady Stark asked. "Call them," Jon said defiantly, "You can't stop me from seeing him." Jon crossed the room, and looked down at where Bran lay.

"Bran," Jon said, "I'm sorry I didn't come before, I was afraid. Don't die Bran, please. We're all waiting for you to wake up, me and Robb and the girls, everyone." Lady Stark was watching, but didn't call for the guards, a direwolf howled outside the window. "I have to go now," Jon said to Bran, "Uncle Benjen and William are waiting. I'm to go north to the Wall. We have to leave today, before the snows come." Jon bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I wanted him to stay here with me," Lady Stark said suddenly, and Jon watched her warily, "I prayed for it. He was my special boy, I went to the sept and prayed seven times to the seven face of god that Ned would change his mind, and leave him here with me. Sometimes prayers are answered." "It wasn't your fault," Jon managed, and Lady Stark looked up suddenly and was about to say something, but her eyes were now on the door behind Jon.

"I apologize that I wasn't here earlier," William Lannister said from the door. Jon looked at him gratefully, and was about to leave the room, when William turned around and said, "Jon could you please wait for me, I almost got lost on my way up." He gave Jon a slightly sheepish look before turning back to Lady Stark and Bran. As he walked closer to Bran, and saw how pale he was and how hollow his face was, William fell onto his knees. "I'm sorry Bran," William said, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe."

William carefully stood up, and took out a necklace from his pocket. There was a wooden carving of a dire-wolf on it, the dire-wolf's coat was exactly the same color as Bran's dire-wolf was. Without saying a word to Lady Stark, William put the necklace in Bran's hand and turned to leave, he was halfway to the door when he turned back around and bowed to Lady Stark. "I hope, with all my heart that your son gets better, my lady," William said, and he left the room with Jon.

* * *

Jon and William were walking through the courtyard, and Robb made his way over to them, Grey Wind at his side. "Uncle Benjen is looking for you two," Robb said to them, "He wanted to be gone an hour ago." "I know," Jon said, "Soon." "Did you see him?" Robb asked them both. Jon simply nodded, and Robb saw William's face pale slightly. "He's not going to die," Robb said, "I know it." "You Starks are hard to kill," both Jon and William said at the same time, although in different tones. Jon was weary and tired, while William was back to himself and said it teasingly.

Robb knew something was up. "My mother..." Rob said. "She was...very kind," Jon told him. Robb looked relieved, "Good, the next time I see you you'll be all in black." Jon smiled back at him, "It was always my color, how long do you think it will be?" "Soon enough," Robb promised, and pulled Jon into a tight hug, "Farewell, Snow." "And you Stark, take care of Bran," Jon replied. "See you soon, young wolf," William said grinning at Robb, "After all, I'll be coming to check up on your direwolves." Robb grinned back at him, William reached into his pocket, and brought out another necklace, just like Bran's it had a dire-wolf on it, but this dire-wolf had the same coat as Grey Wind. Robb looked up at William amazed. "It's for you," William said and put it in Robb's hands, then as Robb was admiring the work done, William added, "Flip it over." There on the back of the dire-wolf, it said 'The North Remembers'. "What does it mean?" Robb asked him. "Ask your lord father, later on," William said.

"Uncle Benjen said to send you two to the stables if I saw you," Robb said. "I have one more farewell to make," Jon told him. "And I will be following Jon, in case I get lost going by myself," William said. Robb grinned at William knowing full well that William knew his way around Winterfell very well. "Then I haven't seen you," Robb replied. William bowed slightly to Robb, but Robb grabbed his forearm. "Look after yourself Lannister," Robb whispered to him, "I've just started to grow fond of you, I would hate to lose you before I got to know you well enough, and Arya is very fond of you as well." William grinned at him, and said, "I'm as hard to kill as you Starks are." Robb couldn't help but grin back at him, as William and Jon walked to the armory.

Jon grabbed a package from the armory and they walked to the covered bridge across the Keep. Arya was in her room, packing a polished ironwood chest that was bigger than she was. Nymeria was helping, Arya would only have to point and the wolf would bound across the room and snatch the object in her jaws, and come back. But when Nymeria smelled Ghost, she sat down, and yelped at them. Arya glanced behind her and saw Jon and William, and jumped to her feet, she threw her skinny arms tight around Jon's neck. "I was afraid you were gone," Arya said, "They wouldn't let me out to say good-bye."

"What did you do now?" Jon asked amused. Arya let go of him and made a face. "Nothing," she replied, "I was all packed and everything, Septa Mordane says I have to do it all over. My things weren't properly folded, she says. A proper southron lady doesn't just throw her clothes inside her chest like old rags, she says." "Is that what you did, little sister?" Jon asked. "Well, they're going to get all messed up anyway," Arya replied, "Who cares how they're folded?" "Septa Mordane," William said grinning. "I don't think she'd like Nymeria helping either," Jon added, "It's just as well. I have something for you to take with you, and it has to be packed very carefully."

"A present?" Arya asked her face lit up. "You could call it that," Jon said, "Close the door." Arya checked the hall, "Nymeria, here. Guard." She left the wolf out there to warn of intruders and closed the door, by then Jon had pulled the rags off, and William grinned at Arya. "A sword," she said excitedly. "This is no toy," Jon said, "Be careful you don't cut yourself, the edges are sharp enough to shave with." "Girls don't shave," Arya said. "Maybe they should, have you seen the septa's legs?" Jon asked, and Arya and William laughed. "It's so skinny," Arya said. "So are you," Jon replied, "I had Mikken make this special, the bravos use swords like this in Pentos and Myr, and the other Free Cities. It won't hack a man's head off, but it can poke him full of holes if you're fast enough."

"I can be fast," Arya said. "You'll have to work at it every day," Jon said and put it in her hands, and showed her how to hold it, "How does it feel? Do you liked the balance?" "I think so," Arya said. "First lesson," William said, "Stick them with the pointy end." Arya gave him whack on the arm with the flat of the blade, and Jon was grinning like and idiot. "I know which end to use," Arya said, "Septa Mordane will take it away from me." "Not if she doesn't know you have it," Jon said. "Who will I practice with?" Arya asked. "You'll find someone," Jon promised her, "King's Landing is a true city, a thousand times the size of Winterfell. Until you find a partner, watch how they fight in the yard, run and ride, make yourself strong. And whatever you do." Arya knew what was coming next and they both said together, "Don't tell Sansa!"

"I'll miss you, little sister," Jon said and messed up Arya's hair. "I wish you were coming with us," Arya said suddenly. "Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle. Who knows?" Jon said, "I better go, I'll spend my first year on the Wall emptying chamber pots if I keep Uncle Ben waiting any longer, all the best swords have names." "Like Ice, does this one have a name?" Arya asked. "It's your favorite thing," Jon said grinning. Arya looked slightly confused before realizing what he meant. "Needle," she said grinning.

William bent down to her and once again took a necklace out of his pocket, Jon wasn't surprised to see that it was another dire-wolf, and this one was the same color as Nymeria. Arya took it gently out of his hand, and flipped it over. "Valar Morghulis," she read, then looked up at William and grinned, "Thank you." "We better run," Jon said and William nodded his agreement before Arya rushed forward to hug them both, but William stopped her. "Better put the sword away first," William said grinning, and Arya put it down, before rushing towards them both and hugging them.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it, Review or don't I don't really mind. You should check out Aine Hathaway and Isabella Auditore if you like Lord of the Rings, Night at the Museum, The Secret of Moonacre, Gone, Portal 2, Tobuscus, Gabuscus and Jacksfilms. _**


	3. Chapter 2

"Go!" Arya said to Nymeria, and threw a stone at her paws. Nymeria sprinted away, and Arya sat against a tree crying. Suddenly she heard some twigs snapping, Arya looked up and there stood a jet black dire-wolf and Ser Jory. The dire-wolf padded closer to Arya, and nuzzled her face. "Come, we must get you back to your father," Jory said to her, and lifted her up onto the dire-wolf, who was up to Jory's chest when he was standing up straight.

As Arya rubbed the dire-wolf on their way back, she could swear he was making a sort of purring sound.

* * *

"They've found her my lord," a voice said. Ned stood up quickly. "Our men or Lannister's?" Ned asked. "It was Jory, and there was a jet-black dire-wolf with him," his steward, Vayon Poole replied, "She's not been harmed." "Thank the gods," Ned said, "Where is she? Tell Jory to bring her here at once." "I am sorry, my lord," Poole told him, "The guards on the gate were Lannister men, and they informed the queen when Jory brought her in. She's been taken directly before the king..." "_Damn_ that woman!" Ned exclaimed striding through the door, "Find Sansa, and bring her to the audience chamber, her voice may be needed."

Ned descended the tower steps in a red rage, he had led searches for the first three days, and had scarcely slept an hour since Arya had disappeared. This morning he had been so heartsick and weary he could scarcely stand, but now, his fury was on him, filling him with strength.

Men called out to him as he crossed the castle yard, but Ned ignored them in his haste, he would have run, but he was still the King's Hand and a Hand must keep his dignity. He was aware of the eyes that followed him, of the muttered voices wondering what he would do.

Ned found them in the audience chamber, the room was crowded when he burst in, too crowded he thought; left alone, he and Robert might have been able to settle the matter amicably. Robert was slumped in Ser Raymun Darry's high seat at the far end of the room. They had made themselves the uninvited guests of Ser Raymun Darry. Cersei Lannister and her son stood behind him, the queen had her hand on Joffrey's shoulder. Thick silken bandages still covered the boy's arm.

Arya stood in the center of the room, alone but for Jory Cassel, and the jet-black dire-wolf standing beside her. Every eye was on her. "Arya," Ned called out loudly, he went to her, his boots ringing on the stone floor, when she saw him she cried out and began to sob. Ned went down onto one knee and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." "I know," he said, it was hard to see how she had caused so much trouble, "Are you hurt?" "No," Arya answered, her face was dirty and the wolf made a sort of snort, "Hungry some, I ate some berries but there was nothing else." "We'll feed you soon enough," Ned promised, he rose to face the king, "What is the meaning of this?" The dire-wolf walked back over to join Arya.

Ned's eyes swept the room, searching for friendly faces. But for his own men, they were few enough. Ser Raymun Darry guarded his look well, Lord Renly wore a half-smile that might mean anything, old Ser Barristan was grave; the rest were Lannister men, and hostile. Their only good fortune was that both Jaime Lannister and Sandor Clegane were missing, searches north of the Trident. "Why was I not told that my daughter had been found?" Ned demanded, his voice ringing, "Why was she not brought to me at once?"

He spoke to Robert, but it was Cersei Lannister who answered. "How _dare _you speak to your king in that manner," Cersei said, and the dire-wolf growled at her, she glanced at it. "Quiet woman," the king snapped, "I am sorry Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl, it seemed best to bring her here and get the business done with quickly." Arya dug her fingers into the dire-wolf's hair, she felt safe with him, after all he had helped Jory bring her back. "And what business is that?" Ned put ice in his voice. "You know full well Stark, this girl of yours attacked my son, her and her butcher's boy. That animal of hers tried to tear his arm off," Cersei Lannister said. The dire-wolf's growl got a small bit louder at that, and Ned glanced at the wolf, almost grateful that he was with them. Renly glanced at the wolf as well, and his eyes widened in shock before grinning.

"That's not true!" Arya said loudly, "She just bit him a little, he was hurting Mycah." "Joff told us what happened," the queen said, "You and the butcher boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him." Ned glanced at the dire-wolf once again, and saw the wolf take a small step in front of Arya.

"That's not how it was!" Arya said, close to tears again. Ned put his hand on her shoulder, and the dire-wolf glanced back at Arya whimpering slightly. "Yes it is!" Prince Joffrey insisted, "They all attacked me, and she threw Lion's Tooth in the river!" Ned noticed that he did not so much as glance at Arya as he spoke. "Liar!" Arya yelled. "Shut up!" the prince yelled back, and the dire-wolf growled a small bit louder. "_Enough!"_ the king roared, rising from his seat, his voice thick with irritation. Silence fell, all except for the low growling coming from the dire-wolf. "Now child, you will tell me what happened. Tell it all, and tell it true. It is a great crime to lie to a king," Robert said, then looked at his son, "When she is done, you will have your turn. Until then, hold your tongue."

As Arya began her story, Ned heard the door open behind him, he glanced back and saw Vayon Poole enter with Sansa. They stood quietly at the back of the hall as Arya spoke, when she got to the part where she threw Joffrey's sword into the middle of the Trident, Renly Baratheon began to laugh. The king bristled, "Ser Barristan, escort my brother from the hall before he chokes." Lord Renly stifled his laughter. "My brother is too kind, I can find the door myself," he bowed to Joffrey, "Perchance later you'll tell me how a nine-year-old girl the size of a wet rat managed to disarm you with a broom handle and throw your sword into the river." As he walked by Ned, Renly rubbed the dire-wolf and muttered "Lion's Tooth."

Joffrey then told his story, and the King sighed. "What am I supposed to make out of this?" he asked, "One tells one story, the other tells another." "They were not the only one's there my lord," Ned said, "Sansa come here." Sansa walked to her father, "Tell us what happened." "I'm not sure my lord," Sansa said, "Everything happened so fast, I don't remember." "You rotten!" Arya said and launched herself at Sansa. Jory pulled Arya away from her sister, and the dire-wolf went over to join her. "What of the beast that savaged your son?" Cersei asked King Robert. "I'd forgotten about the damned wolf," King Robert mentioned. Ned saw Arya tense in Jory's arms. "We found no trace of the dire-wolf, my lord," Jory said.

"No? So be it," Robert said. "A hundred golden dragons to the man who brings me its skin," Cersei Lannister said. "I'll have no part in this, you can buy Lannister furs with Lannister gold," Robert said to her. "The king I'd thought to wed would have lain a wolfskin across my bed before the sun went down," Cersei said. "That would be a fine trick without a wolf," Robert said angrily. "We have a wolf," Cersei said. The jet-black dire-wolf growled at Cersei. "As you will, have Ser Illyn see to it," Robert said as they all comprehended her words. "Robert you cannot mean this!" Ned protested. "Enough Ned, I will have no more. A dire-wolf is a savage beast, sooner or later it would have turned on your daughter as it did on my son. Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it," Robert said.

Sansa finally understood what they meant, and her eyes widened in horror. "He doesn't mean Lady does he?" she asked looking at her father, and she saw the truth on his face, "No! Not Lady, she didn't bite anyone she's good." "Lady wasn't there!" Arya shouted angrily, "You leave her alone!" The dire-wolf's growl became ferocious, and Ned couldn't help but smile slightly, it had saved Arya and was now growling at the Lannister's and the king for threatening to upset Arya and Sansa. "Stop them," Sansa pleaded, "don't let them do it please, please. It wasn't Lady it was Nymeria, Arya did it, you can't, it wasn't Lady, don't let them hurt her, I'll make her good, I promise." Sansa began to sob and the dire-wolf stepped forward and growled even louder if possible.

Ned held his daughter close and looked across at Robert. "Please, Robert. For the love you bear me. For the love you bore my sister," Ned said. The King looked at his wife and glared slightly, "Damn you, Cersei." "If you have to do it, at least have the courage to do it yourself!" Ned said in a voice as cold and sharp as steel. Robert looked back at him before leaving the room. "Send for Illyn Payne," Cersei said. "No," Ned said, "Jory take the girls away, and bring me Ice. If it must be done, I will do it." "You, Stark?" Cersei asked him suspiciously, "Is this some sort of trick? Why would you do it?" "She is from the North, she deserves better than a butcher," Ned said coldly.

* * *

As Ned was walking back to the tower, Sandor Clegane and his men came back from their hunt. There was something slung over Sandor's destrier, and Ned walked over to it. "No sign of your daughter, Hand," Sandor said, "But we found her little pet." The sack was pushed off the horse, and Ned pulled back the cover, dreading the news he would have to tell Arya, but it was Mycah, the butcher's boy. "You rode him down," Ned said. "He ran," Sandor said, "but not very fast."

Jaime Lannister came galloping through just then, with a figure on the horse in front of him. "Stark," Jaime said, and Ned rushed over, he wasn't particularly fond of Jaime Lannister, but Jaime needed help, and by the looks of it so did the figure in front of him. Jaime carefully lifted the figure down, and Ned but the figure's arm around his shoulder, before he looked at the face to see that it was William Lannister. "Bloody eijit," Jaime said dismounting his horse, "I found him on the rode back, he's wounded, will you help me get him inside?" Ned nodded, and Jaime grinned before coming around the other side of his brother and helping him. "You have some good luck, we haven't been able to find your daughter's wolf," Jaime said.

"No, we haven't got good luck, it didn't matter if you found her wolf or not, Cersei was going to have a dire-wolf dead either way," Ned said grimly, and Jaime looked across at him confused. "What?" he asked. "Cersei had Sansa's dire-wolf executed, and Sandor found Mycah, the butcher's boy," Ned answered. Ned thought he saw anger in Jaime's face, and then he saw sympathy. "I am sorry for your daughter, and you being the honorable man that you are, I'm guessing you killed the dire-wolf to spare it from being killed by Illyn Payne," Jaime said understandingly. "She's from the North, and deserves better than a butcher," Ned found himself saying yet again. "Aye," Jaime said and they helped William to the tower of the Hand. "Where will we bring him?" Jaime asked. "We can bring him to my room, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep, and you can stay if you like," Ned said. "Thank you, but I trust you with him," Jaime said and helped Ned get William up the steps of the tower and turned to go back down when Ned stopped him.

"You seem to understand what it's like to have to kill an animal loved by your child," Ned said to him. "Yes, William has helped me understand that," Jaime said simply and left the tower.


	4. Chapter 3

William slowly woke up, to see both Ned Stark and Arya Stark standing beside the bed. "What are you doing here, weren't you going to the Wall with Jon and Benjen?" Ned asked him. "Yes, but I had a feeling in my gut that I had to come here," William answered smiling, and looked at Arya, "I sent your dire-wolf away when I heard Jamie's men coming."

"What happened to you?" Arya asked looking at the cuts on his body, and was that a bite on his side? "I may have come across a few Shadowcats on my way here," William answered grimacing, as he sat up. "Shadowcats?" Arya asked amazed. "Yes, now seeing as how I'm feeling better, would you like to give me a tour?" William asked Arya smiling at her.

"Yes!" Arya exclaimed grinning. "You should stay in bed, you haven't completely healed William," Ned said, fighting a smile. He knew how stubborn William was. "The best way to heal is to get some fresh air," William replied grinning and jumped out of the bed. He only wore a pair of brown breeches, and Arya grinned up at him.

"Won't you need a tunic?" Arya asked. "I'll be fine without one," William answered grinning back at her, "and my wounds won't heal with a tunic constantly rubbing against them." Ned sighed, but both William and Arya could see that he was amused. "Do try not to get any more injuries," Ned said as the two of them sprinted out of the room. "Can't make any promises!" William shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

William and Arya walked back into the forest, breathless from running around and chasing each other. "I'm afraid I have to leave," William told Arya. "So soon?" Arya asked him. "I have to keep your brother safe, don't I," William answered her grinning. "I suppose so," Arya replied, but she couldn't help grinning.

"What's this I hear about you leaving?" a voice asked from behind them. William and Arya whirled around to see Jaime Lannister and the Hound standing behind them. "I must return to the Wall," William said seriously, before grinning again, "anyway, I'll probably be in King's Landing within a few days, I'll be recruiting with Yoren."

"I was hoping to get rid of you," Jaime said playfully. "Well, I guess you'll just have to be disappointed," the Hound said in his raspy voice. William grinned, before he was pulled into a tight hug from Jaime. "Keep yourself safe," Jaime said to him. "Don't I always?" William asked him grinning, when they pulled away from one another.

The Hound looked him up and down, with a raised eyebrow. "Clearly," the Hound said sarcastically. "Will, where's your tunic?" Jaime asked him. "Ah yes, well I thought that it would make my wounds worse with my tunic constantly rubbing against them," William answered. Jaime nodded, it was rather reasonable.

"Shouldn't you be resting, my lord?" the Hound asked William. "Sandor, dearest," William said to the Hound, "what have I told you about calling me a lord?" "To call you William," the Hound answered smiling at him. "Who's Sandor?" Arya asked William quietly. "The Hound, his name is actually Sandor Clegane, but Joffrey called him the Hound," William answered grinning at her.

"So, this is the she-wolf," the Hound said looking at Arya, "she looks fierce." "Aye she is, sure didn't she throw Joffrey's sword into the river?" William asked. "Renly wouldn't stop laughing about that," the Hound said smiling at Arya, making him slightly handsome. William grinned when he saw Ned Stark walking towards them.

"Ned!" William exclaimed grinning. "I'm guessing you're leaving for the Wall," Ned said to William, who nodded, "and were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" "Of course I wouldn't," William said smiling at him as Ned came closer. "Travel safely," Ned said pulling William into a hug. "It's as hard to kill me as it is to kill you bloody Starks," William told him grinning, before suddenly letting out a whistle.

William pulled Arya to the side as a large black stallion came galloping into the courtyard and would have knocked Arya over. "Arya, Sandor, Jaime, Ned, meet Strider," William said gesturing to the stallion. "Hello, boy," Arya said, taking a small step towards him as soon as William had let go of her. The stallion took a step towards Arya, and began nudging her shoulder. "Oi!" William exclaimed, scolding him, "Don't be a bully! This here, is a lady."

The stallion neighed, and it sounded as if the stallion was amused. "Next time I come here, you can ride him with me," William said to Arya, "I'll probably meet you in King's Landing, but I better get back to the Wall before your genius uncle decides to piss off Tyrion." William pulled himself up onto the unsaddled black stallion, and grinned down at them all. "Oh, before I go, I have a favour to ask of you, Sandor," William said. Sandor walked over to the black stallion, and the other three looked away.

"Promise me, that you'll protect the Stark girls from my family, and from others that will cause them harm," William whispered down to Sandor, who looked up at him in shock. "Usually people think that I'd be more likely to cause harm to them," Sandor answered William. "Aye, but I know you well, and I know my nephew," William said to Sandor, his usual playful demeanour was replaced with a serious. "I promise," Sandor said to him.

William grinned again, and rode away, waving to those he left staring at him.

* * *

As Thorne talked with Jon and the other recruits for the Night's Watch, it was interrupted by the sound of hooves. Jon looked up and saw a dark hooded figure riding into the courtyard. "That will be all," Thorne said to them, ignoring the hooded figure, who had now dismounted the horse, "I can only stomach so much ineptitude in any one day. If the Others ever come for us, I pray they have archers, because you lot are fit for nothing more than an arrow fodder."

An arrow suddenly whizzed past Thorne's ear, and everyone turned in the direction that the arrow had come from. The hooded figure stood there, with a bow out. "For Gods sake, Lannister take your bloody hood down!" Thorne exclaimed. The hooded figure took down their hood, revealing a grinning William Lannister.

"Don't be so harsh on them, Thorne," William said, "they're doing well." Thorne grumbled something and William laughed. "Have you met Jon's dire-wolf yet?" William asked, and Thorne turned away. William grinned at Jon, and was surprised to find himself pulled into a hug by Jon. "Do you know how much Tyrion and Benjen were worrying on the way to the Wall?" Jon asked him pulling away. "Let me guess, they took it out on each other," William answered grinning, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to go put my horse in the stables." "I'll be in the armoury," Jon told him.

* * *

Jon stood outside the armoury looking up. "Makes you wonder what lies beyond," a familiar voice said from behind him. Jon turned and saw both the Imp and William standing there, but he knew it was the Imp that had spoken. "Lannister, I didn't see- I mean, I thought I was alone," Jon said. "There's much to be said for taking people unawares, you never know what you might learn," Tyrion said. "You won't learn anything from me," Jon told him.

William suddenly looked down at his brother, who was covered in furs. "By the Gods! You look like a baby bear Tyrion!" William exclaimed, and Jon laughed. It was true though, Tyrion did look a bit like a small bear covered in all his furs. "Shut up, Wolf," Tyrion said grinning at his brother.

"Oh, he learns things everywhere he goes," William said grinning, "as he was saying...why is it that when one man builds a wall the next man immediately needs to know what's on the other side?" Tyrion cocked his head and looked at Jon with his curious, mismatched eyes, "You _do_ want to know what's on the other side, don't you?"

"It's nothing special," Jon said, "the rangers say it's just woods and mountains and frozen lakes, with lots of snow and ice." "And the grumkins and the snarks," William added, while Tyrion smiled at his younger brother. "Let us not forget them Lord Snow, or else what's the big thing for?" Tyrion asked. "Don't call me Lord Snow," Jon said.

"Would you rather be called the Imp?" Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let them see that their words can cut you, and you'll never be free of the mockery," William said to Jon, "if they want to give you a name, take it, make it your own. Then they can't hurt you with it anymore, come walk with us. They'll be serving some vile stew in the common hall by now, and I could do with a bowl of something hot."

Jon found that he was hungry as well, and watched as William easily slowed his pace to meet his brother's pace. Jon followed his example and slowed his pace to match the dwarf's awkward, waddling steps. "I don't see your wolf," Tyrion said as they walked. "I chain him up in the old stables when we're training. They board all the horses in east stables now," Jon said, "so no one bothers him. The rest of the time he stays with me, my sleeping cell is in Hardin's Tower."

"That's the one with the broken battlement, no?" Tyrion asked, "Shattered stone in the yard below, and a lean to it like our noble king Robert after a long night's drinking? I thought all these buildings had been abandoned." "No one cares where you sleep," William answered his brother shrugging. "Most of the old keeps are empty, you can pick up any cell you want," Jon said.

Tyrion laughed. "I'll be sure to tell your father to arrest more stonemasons, before your tower collapses," Tyrion said. William laughed, and looked at his brother. "Be sure to ask father to do the same thing for me," William said.

"It's better that I'm by myself," Jon said, and William's grin became wider when he recognized his stubbornness, "the rest of them are scared of Ghost." "Wise boys," William said teasingly. "The talk is your uncle is away too long," Tyrion said suddenly changing the subject. Jon looked away, and saw William's body tense as soon as that subject was brought up.

"He said he'd be back by my name day," Jon answered, "they were looking for Ser Waymar Royce, his father is bannerman to Lord Arryn. Uncle Benjen said they might search as far as the Shadow Tower." "That's all the way up in the mountains," William explained to Tyrion. "I hear that a good many rangers have vanished of late," Tyrion said, grinning, "perhaps the grumpkins are hungry this year."

Inside the hall, it was warm. Jon saw Grenn and Toad and some of the others were seated at the bench closest to the hearth. Jon looked at them thoughtfully for a few moments, before choosing a spot at the far end of the hall, well away from the others. Tyrion and William sat across from him, and Tyrion sniffed the stew suspiciously. "Barley, onion, carrot," he muttered, "someone should tell the cooks that turnips aren't meat."

"It's mutton stew," Jon said grinning up at him, and pulled off his gloves warming his hands in the steam coming up from the stew. "Snow," a voice said. Jon knew Allistair Thorne's voice, and looked at William, who's hand had slipped to his belt, where Jon knew he kept a dagger. Jon turned around. "Lord Commander wants to see you," Thorne said, "now."

For a moment, Jon was too frightened to move. "Is it my uncle?" Jon blurted, "Is he returned safe?" "The Lord Commander is not accustomed to waiting," Thorne said, "and I am not accustomed to having my commands questioned by people like you." "Thorne, stop it," William said standing up, and Tyrion stood up as well. "You're frightening the boy," Tyrion added.

"Keep out of matters that don't concern you Lannister," Thorne said, "you have no place here." Jon saw as William's hand grabbed his dagger's hilt tightly. "I have a place at court though," Tyrion replied smiling, "a word in the right ear, and you'll die a sour old man before you get another boy to train." "He's already sour," William muttered before looking up at Thorne, "tell Snow why the Old Bear needs to see him. Is it news of his uncle?" Thorne looked at the expression of slight worry on William's face, before his own expression softened ever so slightly.

"No," Thorne said, "this is another matter entirely. A bird arrived this morning from Winterfell, with a message that concerns his brother. His half-brother." William paled slightly, but Jon didn't notice. "Bran," Jon said scrambling to his feet, "something's happened to Bran." "I am truly sorry," Tyrion said putting a hand on Jon's arm, but Jon sprinted out of the hall and towards the Lord Commander's office.

As soon as Jon left, William fell back onto the bench, and rested his head on the table. "You alright there, Wolf?" Thorne asked William concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I promised to keep him safe," William whispered. "Maybe it isn't bad news," Thorne said to William and gave him a wink before wandering away.

* * *

Jon ran back into the hall, and William and Tyrion looked up. Tyrion was finishing his meal. He grabbed Tyrion around under the arms and hoisted him up into the air, spinning him around in a circle. "Bran is going to live!" he exclaimed. Tyrion looked startled, while William looked up. "Here read it!" Jon said thrusting a piece of paper into Tyrion's hands.

Others were gathering around, looking at them curiously. Jon noticed Grenn a few feet away, he had a thick woolen bandage wrapped around one hand. He looked anxious and uncomfortable, not menacing at all, Jon walked over to him. Grenn edged backwards and put his hands up. "Stay away from me," Grenn said.

"I'm sorry about your wrist, Robb did the same thing to me with a wooden sword, hurt like hell. I can teach you how to defend against if you'd like," Jon said to him. "Lord Snow wants to take my place now," Alliser Thorne sneered, "I'd have an easier time teaching a wolf to juggle than you will training this aurochs." "I'll take that wager, Ser Alliser," Jon said, "I'd love to see Ghost juggle."

Jon heard Grenn suck in his breath, shocked, silence fell. Then William Lannister burst into laughter, Tyrion soon followed and the others joined in as well. Until even the cooks were laughing. Ser Alliser stared at Jon the entire time. "That was a grievous error, Lord Snow," Thorne said, but walked to William. "Help Snow if he needs any," he whispered into William's ear before leaving the hall.


	5. Chapter 4

"Who goes there? Halt!" Jon Snow said. "If we halt him too long I'm afraid my brother will freeze in place, Jon," William answered looking at the far side of the catapult as a shaggy pale slid towards Tyrion silently, and sniffed Tyrion's furs."Hello, Ghost," Tyrion said. The direwolf looked at William.

Jon moved closer to them,he looked bulkier and heavier in all his different furs. "Lannister," he said, and pulled his scarf from his mouth so he could speak, then looked at Tyrion, "this is the last place I would have expected to see you." Jon carried a spear tipped in iron and was taller than him.

"This is the last place I would have expected to be seen," Tyrion answered grinning, "I was captured by a whim. If I touch Ghost, will he chew my hand off?" "Not with me here," Jon promised. Tyrion scratched behind Ghost's ears, and glanced up at his younger brother. Surprisingly, William wasn't wearing any furs just a white shirt and a pair of black breeches and boots. Tyrion recognized the shape of his bow on William's back, and the two handles of his daggers as well.

"What are you two doing up here tonight?" Tyrion asked, looking at Ghost who was now up to his chest, "besides freezing your manhoods off." "I have drawn night guard," Jon answered, "again. Ser Alliser has kindly arranged for the watch commander to take a special interest in me. He seems to think that if they keep me awake half the night, I'll fall asleep during morning drill. So far I have disappointed him." "I'm just here to keep him company," William answered grinning.

"And has Ghost learned to juggle yet?" Tyrion asked grinning. "No, but Grenn held his own against Halder this morning, and Pyp is no longer dropping his sword quite so often," Jon answered smiling. "Pyp?" Tyrion asked. "Pypar is his real name," William answered, "the small boy with the large ears. He saw Jon working with Grenn and asked for help." "Thorne had never even shown him the proper way to grip a sword," Jon continued, then looked north, "we have a mile of Wall to guard. Will you walk with us?"

"If you walk slowly," Tyrion said. "The watch commander tells me I must walk, to keep my blood from freezing," Jon said. "But he never said how fast," William added. They walked with Ghost pacing along beside William, but Tyrion wasn't surprised, his brother always had a way with animals. Jon however, was slightly surprised.

"I leave on the morrow," Tyrion said. "I'm coming with him, Yoren's dragging me off recruiting again," William said. "I know," Jon said sounding sad. "I plan to stop at Winterfell on the way south," Tyrion said, "if there is any message that you would like me to deliver." "Tell Robb that I'm going to command the Night's Watch and keep him safe, so he might as well take up needlework with the girls and have Mikken melt down his sword of horseshoes," Jon answered grinning.

"Your brother is bigger than me," Tyrion said with a laugh, "I decline to deliver any message that might get me killed." "Don't worry, I'll tell him," William asked grinning at Jon, "anyway, I'm bigger than him so I'll scare him away." Jon let out a laugh and grinned at William. "Rickon will ask when I'm coming home," Jon continued, "try to explain where I've gone, if you can. Tell him he can have all my things while I'm away, he'll like that."

"You could put all this in a letter, you know," Tyrion said. "Rickon can't read yet. Bran.." Jon stopped suddenly, "I don't know what message to send to Bran. Help him, Tyrion." "What help could I give him? I am no maester, to ease his pain," Tyrion said, "I have no spells to give him back his legs." "You gave me help when I needed it," Jon said. "I gave you nothing," Tyrion said, "words." "Then give your words to Bran too," William said.

"You're asking a lame man to teach a cripple how to dance," Tyrion said, "however sincere the lesson, the result is likely to be grotesque. Still, I know what it is to love a brother, Lord Snow. I will give Bran whatever small help is in my power." "Thank you, my lord of Lannister," Jon said and pulled his glove off his hand and offered his bare hand, "friend."

"Most of my kin are bastards," Tyrion said with a wry smile, "but you're the first I've had to friend." They walked along the long stretch of wall, and Tyrion looked up at his brother, who was surprisingly serious. "My uncle is out there," Jon said softly as they looked off into the darkness, "the first night they sent me up here, I thought, Uncle Benjen will ride back tonight, and I'll see him first and blow the horn. He never came, though. Not that night and not any night." "Give him time," Tyrion said.

"If he doesn't come back," Jon snow said, "Ghost and I will go find him." "I believe you," Tyrion said and shivered. "And I'll be coming with you," William said, smiling at Jon, "someone needs to make sure you make it back."

* * *

William led his black stallion out from the stables to join his brother and Yoren who were preparing to leave. William looked over at Jon and walked over to him, before taking something out of his pocket. "Let me guess, is it a dire-wolf?" Jon asked smiling at him. "Yes," William answered smiling back at Jon, and opened his hand to show a small metal dire-wolf.

"This is made out of metal, the one you made for my siblings were made out of wood," Jon said. "Aye, but I made more time to make this one that I had to make your siblings," William said and gave it to him. Jon flipped it over and saw in very curvy writing that it said, 'Rules are made to be broken'.

"Now, I must go, before Tyrion and Yoren leave without me," William said grinning at Jon before pulling him into a hug, "keep yourself safe." "I will," Jon said. "Off I go," William said grinning and easily mounted his horse. "Come on lover boy," Yoren said to William, "is little Willikins in love?" "Aye, but not with this handsome bloke," William said gesturing to Jon.

"Are you truly in love," Jon asked William who grinned down at him from on top of his horse. "I think, I just might be," William said softly, before they all galloped out.

* * *

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome here at Winterfell for as long as he wishes to stay," Robb Stark said, his sword was across his knees as he sat down in the chair. Bran looked around and saw that Tyrion Lannister, William Lannister and some men of the Night's Watch were in the great Hall.

"Any man of the Night's Watch," the dwarf repeated, "but not me, do I take your meaning, boy?" "Tyrion," William said warningly. "I am the lord here while my mother and father are away, Lannister," Robb said, standing up, "I am not your boy." "If you are a lord, you might learn a lord's courtesy," Tyrion replied, "your bastard brother has your father's graced it would seem."

"Jon," Bran gasped from where he was in Hodor's arms. "So it is true, the boy lives, I could scarce believe it," Tyrion said looking at Bran. "You Starks are hard to kill," William said, and Robb grinned at him. "You Lannisters had best remember that," Robb said, and it sounded like he was teasing William, "Hodor, bring my brother here."

Hodor walked forward smiling and set Bran in the high seat of the Starks, where the Lords of Winterfell had sat since the days when they were Kings in the North. "You said you had business with Bran, well here he is, Lannister," Robb said and put a hand on Bran's shoulder.

"I am told you were quite the climber, Bran," Tyrion said, "tell me, how is it you happened to fall that day. "I never," Bran said. "The child does not remember anything of the fall, or the climb that came before it," Maester Luwin said gently. "Curious," Tyrion said. "My brother is not here to answer questions, Lannister," Robb said, "do your business and be on your way."

"I have a gift for you," William Lannister said smiling at Bran, who smiled back at him, "do you like to ride, boy?" "My lord," Maester Luwin said, and Robb and Bran noticed that William winced, "the child has lost the use of his legs, he cannot sit a horse." "Nonsense," William said, leaning slightly to his right, "with the right horse and the right saddle, even a cripple can ride." Bran made his hands into fists at that word. "Trust me, I should know," William muttered, and Bran thought he miss heard him.

"I'm not a cripple!" Bran said angrily. "Then I am not a dwarf," Tyrion said with a twist of his mouth. "Our father will rejoice to hear it," William said and Theon Greyjoy laughed. "What sort of horse and saddle are you suggesting?" Maester Luwin asked. "A smart horse," William replied, "the boy cannot use his legs to command the animal, so you must shape the horse to the rider, teach it to respond to the reins, to the voice. I would begin with an unbroken yearling, with no old training to be unlearned, give this to your saddler, he will provide the rest." Tyrion took out a rolled paper from his belt and gave it to Maester Luwin.

"I see, you draw nicely my lord," Maester Luwin said, "I should have thought of this myself." "It came easier to me, Maester," Tyrion answered, "it is not terribly unlike William's saddles." "Will I truly be able to ride?" Bran asked. "You will," William said to him, and went down onto one knee, "and I swear to you, boy, on horse-back you will be as tall as any of them."

"Is this some trap, Lannister?" Robb asked Tyrion puzzled, "What's Bran to you? Why should you want to help him?" "Your brother Jon asked it of me," Tyrion answered. "Myself and my brother have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things," William said. Tyrion put a hand over his heart and grinned.

The door to the yard flew open, Rickon burst in breathless. The direwolves with him, the boy stopped by the door, wide-eyed but the wolves continued on. Their eyes found Tyrion Lannister, or perhaps they caught his scent, Summer began to growl first, then Grey Wind, they padded toward the little man, one from the right and one from the left.

"The wolves do not like your smell, Lannister," Theon commented, "although they don't mind your brother." "Perhaps it's time I took my leave," Tyrion said, he took a step backwards and Shaggydog came out of the shadows behind him, snarling. William's eyes seemed to flash blue for a moment. Tyrion recoiled, and Summer lunged at him from the other side, he reeled away unsteady on his feet, and Grey Wind snapped at his arm. "No!" William shouted loudly, as the Lannister's men reached for their steel, he looked up at Bran who understood what he was doing.

"Summer here, Summer, to me!" Bran said, the direwolf heard the voice glanced at Bran, then at Tyrion, then at William before he crept backward and settled below Bran's dangling feet. "Grey Wind," Robb said letting out his breath, his direwolf moved to him, swift and silent, now only Shaggydog was left.

"Rickon, call him," Bran shouted to his little brother. "Home, Shaggy, home now," Rickon said, the black wolf gave Lannister one final snarl and bounded off to Rickon who hugged him tightly. "How interesting," Tyrion said in a flat voice. "Are you well, my lord?" asked one of his men. "My sleeve is torn and my breeches are unaccountably damp, but nothing was harmed save my dignity," Tyrion answered.

"The wolves, I don't know why they did that," Robb said shaken. Tyrion glanced at his brother who seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself. "No doubt they mistook me for dinner," Lannister said bowing stiffly to Bran, "I thank you for calling them off, young ser. I promise you, they would have found me quite indigestible, and now I will be leaving truly."

"I...I may have been hasty with you," Robb said to Tyrion, sheathing his sword, "You've done Bran a kindness, and, well..., the hospitality of Winterfell is yours if you wish it Lannister." "Spare me your false courtesies, boy," Tyrion said, "you do not love me and you do not want me here, I saw an inn outside your walls in the winter town. I'll find a bed there, and both of us will sleep easier. For a few coppers, I may even find a comely wench to warm the sheets for me."

"Yoren, we go south at daybreak," Tyrion said to one of the men of the Night's Watch, "you will find me on the road, no doubt." "I'm afraid, brother," William said, to Tyrion, "I'll be staying in Winterfell with the wolves." Tyrion nodded and left the hall, his men followed, but the four men from the Night's Watch and William stayed behind. "I have rooms prepared," Robb said turning to the men from the Night's watch uncertainly, "and you'll find no lack of hot water to wash off the dust of the road. I hope you will honour us at table tonight."

The black brothers thanked him, and Summer followed them up the tower steps as Hodor carried Bran back to his bed. "One second," William said and ran up the steps after them. As Hodor put Bran on the bed, William walked over to him. "Robb told me that you made this," Bran said taking the wooden direwolf from underneath his pillow. "Everyone of your siblings has one," William said, "but listen, a large black direwolf might come in here tonight, he's just here because he's lonely and wants to protect you."

Bran watched William confused as he ran down the steps of the castle.


	6. Chapter 5

Robb Stark sat to the right of the lord's chair at the table in the Great Hall. Bran sat opposite him. William sat to the right of Robb, and as Yoren was the senior in the group of men from the Night's Watch, he sat between William and Maester Luwin. Yoren smelt as if he hadn't washed in days, which judging by the look of him, he probably hadn't.

Summer ate table-scraps from Bran and William's hands, while Grey Wind and Shaggydog fought over a bone in the corner. Yoren shrugged at the mention of Jon Snow and said, "Ser Alliser's bane." William and two of their companions laughed at that. "The only other person that can annoy Ser Alliser that much, other than your brother, is William," one of the men from the Night's Watch said. "In fairness," William said, "some of the time he deserves the things that we do."

"Is there any news of our Uncle Benjen?" Robb asked. The men from the Night's Watch, and some glanced at William. Bran and Robb noticed that William's jaw was clenched, and the grip he had on his knife had tightened. "What is it?" Bran asked. Yoren wiped his fingers on his vest, and glanced at William before looking at Bran. "There's hard news m'lords," Yoren said, "and a cruel way to pay you for your meat and your mead, but the man as asks the question must bear the answer. Stark's gone."

"The Old Bear sent him out to look for Waymar Royce," one of the men said, "and he's late returning, my lord." "Too long," Yoren said, "most like he's dead." William's knife was stabbed into the table. "My uncle is not dead!" Robb exclaimed. "Whatever you say m'lord," Yoren said. "There's not a man on the Wall that knows the haunted forest better than Benjen Stark, 'cept maybe William. He'll find his way back," the youngest of the men said. "Well maybe he will and maybe he won't," Yoren said, "good men have gone into those woods and never come out."

"The children will help him!" Bran blurted out, "The children of the forest!" William's head snapped up to look at Bran, and Bran saw something like mischief there, as if William was coming up with a plan to get Benjen back. "Bran," Maester Luwin said, "the children of the forest have been dead and gone for thousands of years. All that is left of them is the faces in the trees."

"Down here that may be so, Maester," Yoren said, "but up past the Wall, who's to say? Up there, a man can't always tell what's alive and what's dead." "Sure didn't you lot think dire-wolves were gone until this lot got a dire-wolf each," William said. "Don't you have a dire-wolf as well, Will?" the youngest of the men asked, grinning at him. "Aye, but I never believed that they were gone," William answered grinning back at him.

Tyrion, William, Yoren and the other men from the Night's Watch left the next morning.

* * *

"Tyrion, I'll ride ahead and meet you lot in the inn," William said to his brother. Tyrion nodded, "Just so long as you don't get lost." "What?" Yoren exclaimed, teasingly, "William get lost in the North, that's as likely as it is for me to become King." "The only place I know better than the North is beyond the Wall," William said grinning. "What about Braavos?" Tyrion asked him, knowing his brother had spend a few years there.

"Aye there as well," William said, "although you're less likely to be killed by a complete stranger when you're on the Wall," William added, before galloping ahead. "No need to worry, little lord," Yoren said, "your brother can handle himself very well."

When William reached the inn, he smiled slightly before bringing his horse into the stables. He then walked into the inn, and nodded towards Lady Catelyn Stark who sat in the inn with Ser Roderick. She had a shawl over her head, not wanting to be recognized. Lady Catelyn nodded back to him, and gestured for him to come over to her.

"My lady," William said quietly bowing his head slightly. "Have you been to Winterfell?" Lady Catelyn asked him, offering him the seat next to her. "Aye," William answered, "Bran is doing well, I went with my brother with designs for a saddle, so Bran could ride again." "As I understand it, you once needed such a saddle," Lady Catelyn said to William. "Aye, but I'm fine now," William answered, "I'd keep my head down if I were you, my lady. There will be some people arriving later on that you won't want to recognize you." Lady Catelyn nodded to him in thanks, and William turned around before grinning as he recognized a man sitting down at one of the tables.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite sellsword," William said sitting down opposite the man, "how have you been, Bronn?" "My life isn't in as much danger now that I amn't travelling with you anymore," Bronn answered grinning, "but it's not quite as exciting either." "There's nothing quite like running for your life through the streets of Braavos is there?" William asked smiling back at Bronn.

"Innkeep," a servants voice said, and William groaned when he recognized the voice, "we have horses that want stabling. And my lord of Lannister requires a room and a hot bath." Lady Catelyn looked over at William and she smiled in thanks to him for his warning about keeping her head down. "I'm sorry, m'lord," the innkeeper said smiling, "truly, but we're full up, every room."

"My men will sleep in your stable," Tyrion said, "and as for myself. Well, I do not require a large room, as you can plainly see. So long as the fire's warm and the straw reasonably free of fleas, I'm a happy man." "M'lord," the innkeeper said, "there's nothing, it's the tourney, there's no help for it." Tyrion pulled out a purse full of coin and began tossing it up and down.

"Bronn," William said, knowing his friend's look all too well. "You're welcome to my room, m'lord," Bronn said standing up. "Now there's a clever man," Tyrion said, tossing the purse towards Bronn, but William reached his hand up and caught it, "and a nimble friend, to boot." Tyrion then turned back to the innkeeper and William grinned at Bronn before giving him the coin, he then glanced over at Lady Catelyn and gestured for her to look away, but she stayed watching the scene. "You will be able to manage food, I trust?" Tyrion asked the innkeeper.

"Anything you like, my lord," the innkeeper said, "anything at all." "My men will have whatever you're serving these people," Tyrion said, "double portions. We've had a long hard ride. I'll take a roast fowl, chicken, duck, pigeon it makes no matter. And send up a flagon of your best wine. Yoren, will you sup with me?" "Aye, m'lord, I will," Yoren answered. Bronn looked at William, "So that's one of your brothers." "Yup," William muttered. "Can't wait until I meet the next," Bronn said grinning.

Lady Catelyn saw William heave a sigh of relief when Tyrion didn't look over at her, that is until the singer that had been with them jumped up and rushed over to Tyrion. "My lord of Lannister," the singer said, "I would be pleased to entertain you while you eat. Let me sing you the lay of your father's victory at King's Landing." "Nothing would more likely ruin my supper," Tyrion said dryly, earning a few laughs, but his eyes searched the inn, before resting on Catelyn.

Catelyn glanced at William, to see him hitting his head repeatedly off the table. "Lady Stark," Tyrion said. "Stupid brother, can't you see that she just wants to stay in the inn in peace?" William muttered quietly, "But no, you have to go and bring all the attention to her." Bronn sat there laughing at William and the expressions on his face. "What an unexpected pleasure," Tyrion said, unaware that his brother was sitting behind him and what he was doing, "I was sorry to have missed you at Winterfell."

Catelyn pulled her shawl off, no point on having it on now. "Lady Stark," the innkeeper said, curtsying. Catelyn stood up, and looked at William who nodded to her, and he had his hand on his sword. "I was still Catelyn Tully," Catelyn said to the innkeeper, "the last time I stayed here." William looked at Catelyn then at the men sitting behind him and back to Catelyn.

Catelyn looked at the men, and nodded to one of them, "You sir." The man stood up, uncertainly. Catelyn took a few steps towards him, and Sir Roderick stood up. "Is that the bat of Harrenhall I see embroidered on your coat?" Catelyn asked him. "It is, my lady," the man answered bowing his head to her. "And is Lady Whent, a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?" Catelyn asked, and William smiled glad that she realized what she could do. "She is," the man answered.

Catelyn glanced at William who nodded to another group of men. She looked over at the men as well. "The red stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun," Catelyn said to one of the men, who stood up, "my father counts Jonos Bracken among his oldest and most loyal bannermen." "My lord is honoured by his trust," the man answered. "I envy your father all his fine friends, Lady Stark," Tyrion said, "but I don't quite see the purpose of this." Catelyn looked slightly over Tyrion's shoulder and saw another familiar sigil.

"I know your sigil as well," Lady Catelyn said to the man, who stood up and walked out of the corner to meet her, "the twin towers of Frey. How fares your lord?" "Sir Walder is well, my lady," the man answered, smiling at her slightly, "he has asked your father for the honour of his presence on his ninetieth name day, he plans to take another wife." Tyrion snorted slightly.

Catelyn looked at him, then at William and back to the man before her. She then walked back over to Tyrion. "This man," Lady Catelyn said, "came into my house as a guest, and there conspired to murder my son, a boy of eight. In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve I call upon you to seize him, and help me return him to Winterfell, to await the King's justice." All the men that she had spoken to immediately took out their swords, the other men that they had been drinking with jumped up and took out their swords and pointed them at Tyrion. William jumped up with them as well, taking his hood down and pointed his sword at Tyrion as well.

"I will help you take him back to Wintefell, my lady," William said to her. Bronn groaned and looked at William. "This means that I'm coming too doesn't it?" Bronn asked him. "Of course," William said smiling at him.

* * *

As soon as they were outside the pub, William turned to Bronn. "I need you to make sure that Tyrion isn't killed," William said to Bronn quietly, "he's still my brother. They'll take him to the Eyrie, and if he has to fight to prove his innocence, I need you to be his champion."

"I'll look after him as I did you when we were in Braavos," Bronn answered. "Thank you," William said smiling at his friend. He then turned to Catelyn. "I'm afraid my lady, I have to go to King's Landing," William said, "myself and Yoren have to pick up some recruits for the Night's Watch and I'll let your husband know what's going on when I get there."

"Thank you," Catelyn said to him. William smiled at her, before turning to his black stallion, before turning back to Catelyn. "I was talking with your youngest daughter, and we sort of came up with this," William said, taking something out of his saddlepack. It was a small piece of cloth with a dire-wolf with a salmon in it's mouth. Catelyn laughed when she saw it. "I will keep it with me at all times," Catelyn said smiling at him.

William nodded to her, before mounting his stallion. "Race you to King's Landing," he said to Yoren and they galloped off.


End file.
